A Change of Heart
by NoBoDy'S AnGeL473
Summary: Detective Kori is on the case of Red X,an assasin.What happens when she meets her, aclaimed missing best friend,Richard Grayson in the progress? Is he involved?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Investigations and a cappuccino

Her alarm clock buzzed loudly. She grunted and groggily pushed the sleep button, her chestnut colored hair cascaded down to her waist as she did her morning stretch. Kori Anders opened her jade green eyes to see a view of the city through her apartment window. She yawned and looked around her room. It was rather simple, a bed with plum purple sheets, a closet was located next to it, a TV mounted to the wall directly across the bed, a dresser to the right and the door to the hallway on the left. She took her work outfit from her closet.

"Another day at work." She said flatly walking into the hall and to the bathroom. Several minutes later she entered the hallway once more with a pink shirt and black skirt. Kori walked through the short hall and arrived in the yellowish tinted kitchen. "Uh oh… 9:20, I am going to be late for the meeting," she muttered looking at her watch, "I suppose I shall pick something up along the way." Kori took a brown jacket off the hook, slipped on her favorite black high heels and walked out the front door.

"Kori…you're late." A man said from a black leather chair behind a desk.

"I am sorry. Where is the meeting being held?" Kori answered with a coffee cup in hand.

"Mr. Nelson's in there," he said pointing to a door to her left, "good luck."

She flashed him a quick smile and walked into the debriefing room.

"Thank you for finally joining us Miss Anders."

"I am sorry Mr. Nelson, I did not anticipate it would take me so long to arrive. It will not happen again." Kori said sitting in her seat and setting her coffee on the table. She looked at him levelly; he was an elderly man in his early fifties with a white shirt and navy blue pants. Mr. Nelson cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, Red-X's latest victim, Adam Summers" he said as the lights dimmed and a projector turned on and it was a picture of a brown haired man in about his mid-thirties with a bullet wound on his chest. "He died yesterday in his apartment." He paused, "Rumor has it, that he was about to reveal Wilson's trades in the black market." Another picture appeared and it was a picture of an elderly man with only a left eye.

"If only we could catch Wilson in the act. He has been able to slip out of all the charges the cops put on him." A man named Andrew said angrily.

"Wait…Red-X is working for Slade?" A brown haired fellow asked to no one in particular.

"Good question Ryan, we are unsure if this is an odd coincidence or the real deal." Mr. Nelson answered simply.

"Could we not cross check some of Red-X's previous victims and see if they have any relations to Slade?" Kori asked to the fellow detectives.

"I've tried, but that is information we are not qualified to view."

"Then how are we to solve this case without all the facts?" Kori questioned. Everyone broke out into a controversy over what to do.

"Everyone settle down!" Mr. Nelson shouted. The room quieted. "I'll see what I can do about the info, on the other hand, Kori and Jason are to investigate the site whi-"

"Mr. Nelson? May I trade places with Jason? I haven't been out of the office for quite awhile." Ryan asked politely.

"Sure, why not. Jason? You're in charge of Adam's body. You're going to the city morgue."

"Darn…." Jason muttered under his breath as Kori smiled.

"Everyone else, interview anyone who was in contact with Summers recently. You have your jobs, now get to it!" Mr. Nelson said rushing everybody out of the room.

"Thank-you Ryan. I suppose I am in debt." Kori said grinning.

"No problem. I can't let one of my pals down." Ryan said giving her a thumbs up. She laughed.

"Ryan…sometimes I cannot tell if you are a man or still a child."

"Eh…guess I'll always be a kid at heart." Ryan said simply. Ryan was man who stood at 5'8 with spiked dark brown hair and corresponding eye color. He had on a light tan jacket and matching pants with a white shirt underneath.

They arrived at the crime scene fifteen minutes after leaving the office.

"Room 195, this is it." Ryan sighed putting his hand on the doorknob then looking back at Kori. Kori nodded as he opened the door slowly. They quickly took a glance around the room. It was plain white. A sofa laid facing a large television screen in the living room. The kitchen was plain and simple. They made their way to the bedroom where the murder took place. Ryan snapped some pictures of the dreary room and of the white chalk outline of a body on the ground. The red headed woman crouched near the bed's banister. Kori smirked to find a bullet shell on the floor.

"I think we have what we need." Kori said putting on a latex glove and removing the shell and inserting it into a plastic bag. After a few more minutes of looking around the room they decided to return to the office.

"What did you guys find?" Mr. Nelson asked twiddling around with a pencil.

"This." Ryan said holding up the zip block bag with the bullet shell, "Kori found it under the bed. And I have pictures of the crime scene if you need it."

"Good work, give them to the lab for analyzing." He said as they turned around and began walking out of the room.

"Sure," Ryan said back, he turned back to Kori, "Hey Kor? Wanna go out for lunch now? I'm starved!" Ryan groaned. Kori smiled.

"Alright, why not."

They entered a local coffee shop.

"Here it is! The best place for coffee!" Ryan said smiling. Kori giggled.

"I should know. I live here!"

"You…live at a coffee shop?"

"No, you misunderstand. I live on the second floor. I know the owner here so she let me rent out the whole floor."

"Lucky…" Ryan muttered and quickly shook it off, "So what do you wanna eat?"

"Um…I suggest that we may find a table first."

"Heh…oh right, forgot." They quickly found a seat in the corner with a window.

"What can I get you two?" A brunette girl asked sweetly.

"I shall try…the mocha cappuccino without whip cream please." Kori answered politely.

"I'll take a coffee, black." Ryan said to the young waitress.

"Kay… be back with your orders," she said walking away.

"So…watcha doin tonight?"

"I am going to watch the wonderful play of Romeo and Juliet at the Sky Theatre down town." She said happily.

"Awesome. I got another date with Christina." He said with a smirk.

"That is wonderful friend Ryan!" Kori said clasping her hands together. The waitress came back with the cappuccino and coffee.

"Why, thank you," Ryan looked at her small name tag and squinted, "Carol-l…yn."

"It's Caroline." She said rolling her eyes and walking off.

"…. Right…I knew that." Ryan said lowly. Kori laughed. They finished their quick snack and headed back to the office.

"So what did they find?" Ryan asked curiously to Mr. Nelson.

"Nothing to important, X seems to be rather experienced with these kind of things." He sighed massaging his temples. "The bullet shell gave us nothing at all."

"But don't bullets leave markings on the gun when leavin-"

"Usually they do...but I got a feeling X didn't buy the gun, he costom made it...that's why there are no markings to identify the gun used."

"And the film?" Ryan asked.

"They are developing it as we speak."

"X is a tough character, I will give him that..." Kori whispered deep in thought.

* * *

So how was the opening chapter? It was an idea that just popped in my head. Tell me what you think and it might take awhile for an update because I got writers block. I know where I want to go, its just how to get there. Well anyways, I NEED FEEDBACK! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Sky theatre's night show

Kori prepared for her evening by choosing a beautiful dress. It was light lavender, plain and simple. She placed a newly bought amethyst necklace, slipped on some strappy purple sandals and a matching purse in her hand.

"For once Kori Anders, your early." The young detective chuckled to herself, "Mind as well proceed and beat the traffic." She quickly left the apartment building and drove in her silver convertible to the Sky Theatre.

"What a wondrous play that was!" Kori said clapping her hands together. She walked out of the large theatre. She began walking to her car. Kori walked into an alleyway, which lead to the parking lot. She heard a rusting noise she turned to see a man at the end of the alleyway. Kori squinted and looked at him thoroughly.

* * *

I froze. I was ready to pull the trigger on the girl but when she turned to look at me with those eyes…they looked so familiar. She scanned me. Luckily I had my gun hidden. She walked towards me slowly and stopped abruptly about five feet away. I was lost for words…she was beautiful, from her fiery long hair to her perfectly tanned skin.

"R-Richard?" She uttered. She knew me…no one has called me my real name in years. Ever since I woke up that is…

_December 5, 1990  
The ten year old boy regained consciousness. 'Where am I? Who am I?' He thought to himself as he tried to sit up but to his dismay he was strapped tightly to a metallic gurney. He began frantically looking around for an escape. He was in what seemed like a hospital examination room and turned to look at a door. The ebony haired boy froze as he heard distant voices. He strained to hear._

_"So he has no memory of his life at all." A man said flatly._

_"None what so ever." A female's voice whispered silently._

_"I see…I shall see to it that this boy, this 'Richard Grayson' is brought under my care. I will send someone to pick him up."_

_"As you wish, Slade." The female said calmly.

* * *

"Richard, is that you?" She asked with a bit of hope. The man did not change his outer expression but inside, he was filled with emotions. Kori's eyes watered with a look of confusion. "I-It is me…Kori." She said hugging him tightly. Richard stood still; he looked down at this woman who seemed oh so familiar. They stood silently for a few seconds._

"…Kori…" He uttered beginning to rap his arms around her lightly. Kori began to cry silently with happiness that is…until she heard a gun shot. Kori froze in shock.

* * *

I was soooo disapointed by the number of reviews I got for the last chapter! I hope this promotes more reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the support you guys, I am sorry the last chapter was waaaay to short but I was completely stuck. I had two ways of having that chapter end. I hope this will be a chapter that will make up for it!

Chapter three:  
Fallen memories

Kori fell into his arms. Richard quickly took a look around to see a running shadow in the distance. He looked back down at the woman in his arms and slowly laid her on the ground.

* * *

My mind raced quickly. _Bring her to the Hospital? No…that would be bad. I shouldn't stay public for to long…home isn't an option either, Slade would kill me. _I scanned her; it was a shot to the shoulder. She grimaced as the pain surged threw her body. Kori's hand unclenched that was when I noticed her car keys. The red head was now unconscious, so I carried her back to the parking lot. I assumed the convertible was hers, considering it was the only car left. I raced inside and laid her down in the passenger seat as I took the wheel. _But still, where to go?_ That's when I opened the visor to see a driver's license and a key fell onto my lap. _Perfect! Now I have a destination and a house key.

* * *

He drove quickly to the given address to find the coffee shop. He carried her upstairs to find her own apartment. Richard laid her onto the bed and began to remove the bullet._

* * *

Kori woke up slowly to be blinded by the sunlight. As soon as her eyes adjusted she found that she was in her bedroom once more.

"Wow…what a dream…" She whispered lowly. As she moved to brush her bangs from her eyes Kori realized she couldn't. "What…happened to me?" She said looking at her shoulder; it was bandaged.

"K-Kori?" A voice murmured. The woman turned to meet eyes with Richard.

"Rich…It is you…"

"Yes…I was wondering; how do I know you?" He said slowly. Kori furrowed her brows in confusion; she was hurt.

"You, do not remember me."

"No, I can't remember anything, ever since I woke up that is, 15 years ago. I woke without a memory of the day before…or any for that matter."

"That is horrible Robin…"

"What?"

"Oh…Robin is what I used to call you, it was a…nickname. As a child you were an acrobat and you loved to fly. And you called me Starfire." She smiled. Robin looked at her and sat at the end of the bed.

"Can you tell me more? More about the boy I was? I have been waiting for this for years."

"Of course." Richard did something that even shocked himself, he grinned. "We met at the circus. I was there as a field trip, I was in an orphanage. You were there as an act. You were a member of The Flying Graysons, along with your parents. That day was your first appearance. But something went wrong, the wires were cut." Kori stopped and looked at Richard. He nodded with a solemn look for her to continue, "Your parents died that night, and you were brought to the orphanage." His eyes widened. "I am…sorry," Kori said looking down.

"It's okay…I had to know, continue please."

"At first you kept to yourself, you would always stay by the big oak tree and brood. One day this kid named Johnny was picking on me. You intervened and ever since we were best friends. About two years later you disappeared…I never saw you again." Kori began to cry, "Even after I was adopted I still thought of you everyday."

"Kori…Star I-"  
"When I found out who cut your parents rope I dedicated my life to putting that man behind bars, I became a detective."

"Who killed my parents?"

"A man named Slade." Richard's eyes widened greatly.

* * *

How was it? Good I hope? 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I could post this one up sooner. I was on vacation in California and when I got back I was sent skooooool . So here's the chapter, hope ya like it! Oh and it may have been confusing in the last chapter so let me clarify; while Rich was hugging Kori the 'running shadow' shot Kori. Heh…sorry about that.

Chapter four:

My mind raced. _How could this be? Slade killed my parents? Why?  
_  
"You see, the owner of the circus, Mark, talked to Slade right before the show. At the time, Slade was just the boss of a 'protection agency' against gangs in Gotham. Slade told him to pay up or else something bad will happen during the show. Mark shrugged him off and went to begin the show." She said to me.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Well I am a detective you know." Kori said with a faint smile. I found myself grinning too. She stopped smiling, "Can you stay with me?" She asked, "J-just for awhile." I looked at her for a moment.

"Of course." I said. She suddenly enveloped me in a hug. I love her touch, so warm and friendly. Something…no…everything about her makes me feel so compelled to protect her. _Slade will find out she is still alive. He will try to kill her…but I'll be there to stop him.

* * *

_A few hours later…

"Where are we? Can I take this blind fold off now?" Richard said curiously. Kori laughed.

"Do not worry, we are almost there." She said happily. They were walking in a park, Kori was holding his hand and guiding him up a grassy hill. Kori stopped. "You may remove the blind fold now!" Star exclaimed. Richard did as he was told and took a look around.

"A…park?" Richard questioned.

"Yes! Is it not beautiful?"  
"I guess…" Richard said plainly. She frowned.  
"You are not happy? I even brought food for a picnic." She plopped onto the ground. Richard felt horrible for hurting her feelings.

"You've got it wrong. I am happy." He said with a fake smile. She smiled back. Richard took the basket. "So whatcha bring for us to eat?" Kori laughed lightly.

"Just some sandwiches and fruits."  
"Great." Richard said digging in. 'Why am I so compelled to make her smile?' Star giggled,

"Sandwiches are all I can make. I have never been a good cook."  
"Well, you do make sandwiches just fine." Kori smiled.

"…Why did you bring me to the park?" Dick asked laying under a tree. Kori laid beside him.

"You loved the outdoors, you used to play football with me," she smiled, "We would play with Gar and Vic…Raven was always watching."  
"Who are they?"  
"Our old friends from school, our team were called the Titans, we only lost one game…against the Hive Academy kids." Kori frowned.  
"Oh, well one loss isn't that bad."  
"I suppose not, we were but of the age of ten." There was a long silence.  
"Do you still talk to, Gar, Vic and Raven after I…disappeared?"  
"No, after you disappeared our foster home got into trouble for having one of their children taken. Luckily I was adopted right before the home was closed. From then on I was Kori Anders. I became part of a family, with a mother and father and two siblings."  
"I see…" Richard said looking down.  
"Do you remember them at all?" Kori whispered. Richard closed his eyes and repeated their names over and over again. He began to see blurred images and muffled voices.

* * *

_"Star it's all you!" Robin said throwing the football to her. Kori caught it and quickly passed it to Vic, he ran to make the touch down succeeding._

"_Oh yeah!" Vic said happily throwing the football on the ground starting his victory dance.  
"Victory!" Star shouted. Gar joined Vic by performing his own dance. Raven smiled from behind her book as Robin and Star laughed

* * *

_**"**Robin?" Kori's voice begged.  
"Y-yeah…I remember, a little." Rich murmured with the last laugh still echoing within his mind.

* * *

"You may sleep here on the spare bed." Kori said pulling blankets and a pillow out from a closet.  
"Thanks, this will do fine."  
"Good night Rich."  
"…Night Star." He said. Kori smiled and left the room.

* * *

Rich tossed and turned in his bed, the blankets tangled along with him.

_"Robin? Robin where are you?" Kori's voice pleaded. It was raining, she ran through the park, "Robin?" No answer. The red head fell to the ground and sobbed. "Robin where are you…?"_

_"I'm here Kori!" Rich's voice echoed, "I'm h-"_

"HERE!" he yelled sitting up in his bed. Covered in sweat he sighed heavily.

* * *

Sorry if its a lil confusing but thats the course of one day R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay new chapter! Finally had a break to write! I am pleased rto present Chapter 5!

Chapter 5:  
Case closed

A buzzing noise sounded abruptly Richard picked up what seemed to be a communicator.  
"X…where are you? Did you kill her?" A voice said flatly. Robin cringed and let out a slight growl.  
"I-"  
"Robin? I heard a weird noise…are you okay?" Kori's voice called groggily.  
"Who is that? X! Wh-" Rich threw the communicator on the ground, it shattered into several large chunks.  
"You can't have her Slade…" Robin growled; Kori entered the room to see a very angry Richard, his fists were clenched tightly. "You can't…" he looked up at Kori's worried face, "She's all I have left…" he murmured.  
"Are you okay?" She asked running over to him. He looked at her then back to the broken device.  
"….yeah…I'll be fine, he said walking into the bathroom. He splashed cold water in his face. Robin looked back up at the mirror at what seemed like a distant person, rage ran wild within him. He saw the face of a murderer…his face.

* * *

A week later  
"I called you last night…where were you?" A woman named Karen Beecher asked as they walked in the office.

"I…was with someone," she said turning away with rose-colored cheeks.  
"No…you serious? My Kori? Has…a boyfriend!"  
"Ye- I mean no! He…he was my best friend when we were little…"  
"Ohh…I see…but do ya like him?" Kori didn't answer, Karen pursed her lips, "Girl, if you like this guy what's stopping you?"

* * *

Richard flipped though a photo album Kori gave him before leaving the apartment. It was just pictures of them when they were little, she wrote some stuff on the side as well. He kept looking at one picture Star had her hands over her eyes right under a large tree. Above her was a boy crouching on a branch with a finger over his mouth to shush someone. They were in a park of some sort. He read the little scribble on the side Robin and I were playing hide and seek that day, Gar tried to take this picture. Then there was a smiley sticker next to it. He kept looking at himself in the picture. The boy was so happy, he was with his friends and that was all that mattered back then. Robin cracked a warm smile. He flipped to the next page to see a snowy scene. Star and Robin were making an igloo. Star's head peeked out of the almost finished igloo and Robin beamed a smile to the photographer while patting down the snow. 'That was the best winter break ever! Robin and I made an igloo while Cy and BB had a snowball fight. I got Raven to take this picture with a lot of begging.' He turned the page again. A large kid was hugging several people at once; he was dark skinned and balled, he had on reindeer antlers. One was a short boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes he had on green elf ears. A petite girl with short black hair with a faint smile on her face was sqeezed next to the other boy. Then there Star and Robin Star grinned happily with a Santa hat tilted on her head, Robin had bunny ears over her head smiling too. 'I enjoyed that Christmas so much! Everything was perfect!' Rich kept the smiling at the pictures as he continued flipping.

* * *

"The head honcho is considering providing us with the info but he still has his doubts." Mr. Nelson said at the beginning of the conference. "The photos developed and we did find several things we'd like to see in person." He smirked.  
They arrived at the scene a while later to find the place barred up with wooden planks. A tall man was looking at the door.  
"What...is the meaning of this!" Kori asked angrily. The man turned. Kori gasped.  
"Slade…" Ryan said narrowing his eyes, "what are you doing here?" Slade put off the comment and looked at Kori with a mildly shocked expression.

"This case is now under my control…my men are working on this now and we have no need for this room any longer." He said calmly.  
"Because you are the one who is responsible!" Kori shouted. Slade faked a shocked expression.  
"Those are some wild accusations Miss. Anders. What makes you think I did it?"  
"Y-you…" Kori was lost for words. Never did she meet Slade in person, she was scared out of her wits.  
"Mmmm…I didn't think so…Good day Miss. Anders." H said walking down the stairs.  
"A good day will be when we get him behind bars, right Kor?" Ryan spat. There was no reply. "Kor?" Kori just stomped down the stairs with a scowl across her face. "Remind me not to get on her bad side." He muttered to himself.

Review please!


End file.
